TAA Special Edition: Revenge
by PurplePiplup
Summary: Revenge. Sweet? Yes. Simple? Sometimes. Subtle? No. NOTE: This isn't a Rubeus revenge story, just a crazy little thing for fun.


**__**

Revenge  
Sweet? Yes. Simple? Sometimes. Subtle? No.  
_A/N: Muahaha! I am evil, as you'll see once again in this new TAA fic! *grins evilly* Onward to the fic! Braha! [Morty: I'm scared…] [Eusine: Me too…] [Lisle: I'm not.] [Mizu: Me neither.] [Morty/Eusine: _You_ wouldn't be…] I…Am surrounded._

**Contest!** Yes, 'tis true! I'm starting the first TAA contest! *gasp* All you have to do is write a paragraph or two on your favorite Pokemon Legend. It has to be at least 4 sentences, but can be as long as you want thereafter. You have to be at least 13 to enter and have an email address at which I can readily contact you. You're going to need to read the complete rules at **http://www.geocities.com/taabios/taaconrules.html** so you can get everything done right. The prize? You or your designed character and up to six of your/their Pokemon get to appear in the March 2003 released TAA Special Edition "A League Of Their Own". Sound good? Well you'd better read the rules through, because if you don't pass them, you don't get in. But you gotta be in it to win it. Good luck!

A purplish-blue Porsche coasted to a slow stop at the intersection of Main and Star, right near the center of Goldenrod City, Johto. This was usually a place to be purposely avoided. But today this particular car was headed in from the north for a matter of "business". Both the passenger and the driver had come from Ecruteak City, just a few miles ahead and both were wearing similar scowls. Each was looking just the way they were for different reasons, however.

"You know…I'm not too sure about this at all…" the driver murmured, never once removing his eyes from the road, "You could get in real trouble…Or get hurt."

"Hurt?" the passenger puffed slightly, "How could the little cream puff hurt _me_?"

"You never can tell what she can do," he rubbed his forehead and breathed deep, "As we've seen quite a few times in the past."

"…Yes…" she fluffed her hair and patted his knee, "But don't worry about me, Morty. Just worry about you-know-who."

"If you say so," Morty sighed, turning the corner and coming to a slow halt in front of Whitney's Gym, "Though now I wonder _why_, of all the people in the world, _you_ want _me_ to _worry_ about _her_."

Lisle shrugged, "I dunno," she laughed slightly, clicking a Poke'Ball on and off her belt, "I suppose maybe being related to Rubeus gives her the right to a very limited bit of sympathy…No matter how minimal it may be."

"No matter how minimal _what_ may be? Her sympathy or her _brain_?" he questioned, causing her to snicker.

"Oh, come now! She has _a_ brain, though I'm not exactly sure just how small it is or just what she uses it for. Though it must be a portion useful, since she managed to use it to trick you. Or _is_ that what she tricked you with?"

"I don't find that funny, though tricking me isn't as hard as it may sound," he grunted, leaning back in his chair, "Well, get going. And please be careful."

"Don't worry," she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I will. Be right back!" she hopped right over the door.

"You know, you _can_ open the door!" Morty called after her, "Oy vey…"

Lisle just waved back at him and approached the door of the Gym. She slowly pushed on the bar and wandered in. The bells on the inside jingled as it opened and again as it closed. Morty crossed his arms behind his head and watched the clouds pass by. He reached down to his right side, between the seats, and pulled up his cell phone. A moment later, it rang. He pulled the antenna up and cleared his throat.

"Hello," he answered, "Oh, hey, Eva. I'm in Goldenrod. Yeah, waiting for Lisle at the Gym. You don't want to even _ask_ what she's doing…"

Lisle looked slowly side to side after entering Whitney White's Normal-type Pokemon Gym. She started following the Clefairy-shaped path, brushing off any of the trainees that attempted to stop or challenge her. She walked around one of the barriers and her eyes immediately locked on the strawberry-blond sitting by herself at the other end of the open floor. Supposedly the most popular girl in the greater Goldenrod area, she never seemed to have any friends by her side. Even her trainees lingered few and far between most of the time. Lisle took a deep breath and marched across the Gym.

Whitney looked up from her nails, "Hello!" she chirped, grinning crazily.

"OK…_Does_ she _really_ have any sort of functioning brain? I wonder now," Lisle snorted silently to herself.

"I know you, don't I?" Whitney asked, pausing in thought, "Hmm…I never _could_ remember a face," she put in, "Now don't tell me. I'll get it; I know I will."

"Oh, you'll get _something_ all right," Lisle thought, "Though I _doubt_ it'll be what you're looking for," a sudden evil grin crossed her lips.

"Ah! I know! You're the girl who was with Morty!" she clapped in satisfaction with herself, "Now if I could just remember your _name_," she blinked twice as Lisle's eyes narrowed and she slowly brought a Poke'Ball around from the back of her belt, "A…Pokemon battle?"

Lisle grinned evilly, "Not quite," she tossed her Gengar's Poke'Ball, then reached back and threw three more, releasing her Haunter, Gastly and Misdreavus, "You know what to do," she smirked, her Ghosts nodding before zipping off in different directions.

Whitney blinked twice, then cringed as a shrill scream aroused her attention to her left. Lisle's Gastly was tumbling around a group of the Goldenrod Gym's trainees, laughing at the way they shouted. Haunter was throwing small Shadow Balls at every wall, Gengar was chasing a group of Normal-types around, and Misdreavus was yanking trainees' hair. Whitney's jaw dropped and she looked quickly back at Lisle, only to get the _wonderful_ surprise of a fist cramming into her face. The Goldenrod Gym Leader lost her footing and stumbled back, tripping and falling to the floor. Lisle stomped over and tugged one of her ponytails.

"Ow!" Whitney attempted to slap her away, but Lisle's grip on her strawberry pink locks was a tad too strong.

"If you want to mess with Morty, you're gonna have to learn to mess with _me_!" Lisle growled, dragging Whitney around in circles, "Gimme a sec to decide just what I'll break on you first…"

Her Ghost Pokemon continued their raid as Lisle kept pacing, attempting to figure out just how to punish Whitney White. One of Haunter's attacks shot off at an angle and crashed through a window, throwing glass all over the sidewalk. Bystanders scrambled away as another window blew, then a third, and then the glass of the door smashed. Morty bumped his sunglasses down his nose and scanned the crowd that was gathering along the street.

"No, everything's fine, Eevy," he yawned before watching the purple glow of a Night Shade attack flare in the doorway, "Just fine…"

There was a loud crash and a seemingly medium-sized explosion from inside the Gym, and Morty heard the ever-recognizable shriek of the Gym Leader. He grinned crazily and went on about his conversation with his sister. The four windows at the very top of the building, opening from the attic, cracked slowly before breaking into an uncountable number of shards. The glass rained down on the onlookers, who then looked up to see an eerie purplish-blue light illuminating from the inside. From each window burst a Ghost-type Pokemon; Gastly from the left, Misdreavus from the right, Haunter from the back, and Gengar from the front. Some of those watching screamed as the quartet shot through the air and flew off toward Ecruteak. A group of girls came running from the now destroyed door and scampered out into the street, all looking back and yelling that Whitney was still inside. Upon one yelling for her, she suddenly came rolling head-over-heels out the door. Her trainees dragged her to her feet and moved her away, only to turn back and watch the Night Shade pressure build to such a degree that nearly half the roof blew off. The Ghosts had gone into the attic, combined their Night Shade and Shadow Ball attacks into one mass of Ghost-type power, then fled back to Ecruteak Gym to leave it to blow up. Morty glanced off at the group of trainees and saw one squirm to get to him. He smiled evilly and went back to his phone.

"Listen, sis…Lisle's done and I gotta get back to the Gym. You know how Goldenrod is with the whole cell phone while driving thing. Yeah, I know. It's a bitch, ain't it? So I'll call you back in an hour or so? All right then. Love you too, baby sis. Heh…Yeah, bye," he hung up as Lisle hoisted herself over the passenger's side door and fluffed her hair, "Well…Did you have a good time?"

"Oh, Whitney and I had a _lovely_ little chat," she flicked open her sunglasses and slid them on, "She agreed never to come near you again. But she was shouting when she said it. Can't imagine why."

"Oh, maybe she doesn't like you…"

"Aww…That's just too bad."

Whitney stood a bit unevenly in the middle of the sidewalk, then spotted Lisle sitting in Morty's car, "There she is!" she screeched, "That's the one who did it right there!" she pointed right at them, "Lisle Illusion!"

"Oh, you remembered my name!" Lisle smiled crazily and jumped out of the car, "And you're all right! Oh, thank heavens!" she latched on to Whitney's wrists, "I saw those Ghosts and was _so_ afraid you'd been hurt!"

"…Wah…?" Whitney blinked three times, a look blanker than usual overcoming her face.

"But don't worry! My Gengar chased those other three Ghosts away!" Lisle smiled crazily as Morty leaned back in his seat, kicking the dashboard he was laughing so hard.

"But you-"

"Oh, look at the time! I have to go!" Lisle turned and ran for Morty's car, "See ya'!" she hopped over the hood and jumped into the seat, "See ya' hopefully _never_, that is."

"You have got to be…" Morty shook his head and started the car, "…The most beautiful nutcase I've ever met."

"You think?" she asked, grinning wide and waving her fingers at Whitney as they sped by.

"You don't understand!" Whitney cried to the people now bunched around her, "It was her! Those Ghosts were hers! _She started_ the whole mess!" reporters started hounding around her, asking how she knew Lisle, "Aren't you listening?!" she spat, "It was all Lisle's fault!" she stomped twice, "Mooooorty!"

*^~^*~+~*^~^*

Pokemon splashed about in the wake of a pale blue boat marked the S.S. Starburst. It cut the water nicely and sped along the Orange Ocean at an exceptionally fast pace. Still, the captain wasn't breaking the speed limit. She had two passengers today and had been ordered by one to be extremely careful, merely for the perfect wellbeing of the second. The lady passenger watched the Pokemon hopping about and grinned; she loved Water Pokemon as much as she loved her friends and family. The first passenger stepped up beside her and wrapped his right arm around her back. She looked over and grinned wide at him, then leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You know…We told everyone we were going to Celadon," she informed him, "What if someone tries to call us there?"

"Don't even worry about it. My mother is trained in the sacred ancient art of alibis."

"Oh, you mean lying for us."

"You make it sound so harsh."

"Eusine, I don't like lying to Eevy anymore than I like the idea of putting you on the same island as _Laura_ again."

Eusine rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Mizu…You worry way too much," he moved around behind her and held her shoulders, "I'm never going to make that kind of mistake again. I swear. Don't you believe me?"

Mizu just sighed and slouched, "I suppose so."

"We're here!" the boat driver called down to them, "Mandarin Island!"

"Thanks, Maren!" Eusine waved at her as she hopped off onto the dock, wandering off to find some lunch, "You're sure you want to do this? In your condition and all?"

"Condition? Geez, you make it sound like I'm carrying a deadly disease," she grinned, "Though since _you're_ the father, that could be true."

"I don't find that even the _least_ bit funny," he grunted, watching her pass, "Just don't get hurt. And for heaven's sake; do _not_ pull one of Lisle's strategies."

"Yeah, yeah…" she waved her hand at him, "Just don't worry about me! If worst comes to worse, I'll just get sick on her."

"Oh how lovely a thought and visual adaptation you've just given me," he covered his eyes with his hands, then smoothing the flip of hair hanging over his face back, only to have it snap forward.

Mizu practically skipped down the boardwalk, knowing that she looked like a total nut, but not really caring. She stopped in front on the tallest building this side of the island and stood at attention for a moment. She straightened her shirt, then marched through the door. She took the elevator after she'd gotten about four steps up the stairs, having then realized Eusine would kill her for walking so far. She came out on the fourth floor and knocked slowly on the third door on the left. It slowly opened and she reached right in, grabbing Laura's hair and dragging her out the door.

"Hello there, Miss Laura! And how are _we_ today?!" she swung her around, banging her back into the wall, "I certainly hope you're having as good a day as I am right now!"

"YOUCH! What are _you_ doing here?!" Laura shrieked, attempting to yank Mizu off, but only dealing herself more pain, "I thought you went back to the mainland with Eusine!"

"Oh, I did! But I decided to come _visit_!" she spat while smacking Laura's hands away.

"Hey, Mizu! What're you doing back? Did ya' miss me?" someone called from inside the room.

Mizu blinked twice, then looked slowly in the door, "_You_," she growled, pointing a finger at him, "Rick, you just stay there!" she reached in and pulled the door shut, "And now I've proven it! You _are_ a little hoyden!"

"I prefer the term lady of the night! OUCH! Quit pulling my hair!"

"I will not!" she grabbed more of her hair and started stomping down the hallway, "I may be pregnant, but I am _not_ an invalid!"

"Pregnant?!" Laura shrieked, finally prying Mizu's hands off and scrambling to her feet.

"That's what I said!" Mizu stormed up to her, "And you know who by?! _Eusine_!"

"Hah!" Laura waved her right hand, her left on her hip, "I'm amazed he stayed with you _this_ long! I mean, I honestly thought he'd stay with me. All things considered, that is."

"All things? _What_ things?" Mizu hissed.

"Oh, you obviously should know," she pointed to Mizu's stomach, "Isn't he just _so_ great though?" she smiled maliciously as Mizu got redder and redder.

"_That's it_!" Mizu gnarled, shoving Laura back a few steps, "You want to talk about the father of my baby like that?! Do you?! _Do you_?!" she kept pushing every time she took a breath between her rants, "Well, let's talk about you! You…You bitch!"

Eusine dug into his inside coat pocket and pulled out his ringing cell phone, pulling the antenna up and flicking it open, "Hello? Oh, hi, mom. Eevy and Morty _both_ called?" he choked slightly, "What'd you tell them? Great! Thanks, mom! I love you! I'll see you soon then. Bye," he closed the phone and pushed the antenna down, "Come on, Mizu…Too much longer and they're gonna get suspicious if they're not already…"

Laura continued stumbling away as Mizu kept on barking insults. They reached the end of the hall and Mizu shoved her harder, throwing Laura through the double doors and out onto the balcony. She slipped and cracked the back of her head on the bar, flopping to the hard floor. Mizu hoisted her up and leaned her back over the railing.

"Oh, now don't fall!" she growled while suspending Laura merely by her shirt collar, "But look down there!" she pointed to the ground, "Seems Rick is down there yelling! Here, let me help you get to him!"

Mizu released her captive's shirt, allowing her to fall over the metal bar. Laura grabbed quickly onto the rungs of the bar, then slipping down and holding the bottom rail. Mizu snickered, then waved down to Rick, who was covering his eyes and attempting to act as if he was just an innocent bystander and had never seen either of the women in his life. Mizu laughed hysterically while glaring down at her mortal enemy.

"You…You nut bag!" Laura shouted, struggling to hold on, "You're crazy!"

Mizu giggled slightly, "Thank you!" she waved, turned, and went back through the door, leaving Laura to cling to the balcony and locking the door from the inside.

Mizu ran to the elevator and slid in, riding it to the bottom floor and bolting out the front door. She stretched out her right arm and slammed Rick right in the chest, knocking him over backwards. She laughed crazily as he groaned and struggled back to his feet. She bounded down the boardwalk, then slowed as she saw Eusine was coming into view. Maren was leaning back in her chair at the wheel, listening to music and munching chips, and Eusine waved his hands over his head when he spotted Mizu skipping down the dock. Maren sat up and clicked off her music and clipped her chip bag shut, starting the boat up. Eusine took Mizu's hands and helped her down onto the deck.

"You're just a tiny bit late, but you're in one piece," he tugged her over by the shoulders.

"Two," she corrected, pointing to her waist.

"True, true…"

The boat had just started moving when there was a loud thud from the dock, "Mizu! _Mizu_!" Rick and Laura thundered down the dock, "Get back here! You've got a lot to answer for!"

"Bye-bye!" Mizu waved her right hand, her left on Eusine's back.

"See you later!" Eusine laid his right hand on Mizu's back and waved his left.

"Come back here! Eusine!" Laura jumped up and down, "_Eusine_! Come back!"

Eusine wrapped his arms around Mizu's waist and pulled her closer, kissing her slowly. Laura and Rick each turned a bright shade of red. They shouted after the boat, but the only response they got was the roar of the S.S. Starburst's engines.

*^~^*End*^~^*

__

A/N: OK, so it was pretty crazy and pretty lame, but I think it was OK. So, are you gonna enter the contest at the top? I hope so! But I have a migraine at the moment, and I'm kinda tired, and I'm watching TV, so for now I will sign off and got to finish watching my movie before I proofread this tomorrow. Bye-bye!

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-  
**Next:** _"Za Tou No Oumyou Chishiki"_: What secrets does the Yaketa Tower of Enjyu City hide?  
_TAA Pokemon Of The Month: January 2003: The Waterstrider Ametama_

Nope. Don't own Pokemon…But I sure would like to get rid of this migraine. Anybody want it? No? Damn…


End file.
